Seiten Taisei
Seiten Taisei (セイテンタイセイ, Seitentaisei), also referred to its Chinese name as Sun Wu Kong is a recurring demon in the series, based on a character in Chinese lore. History China. It translates to "Equal Heaven Great Sage", a title Sun Wukong placed on himself when trying to win the respect of the heavens (by force). The main protagonist of the famous novel: A Journey to the West. A monkey born from a huge rock, who have mastered 72 marvellous magic skills and a rebelious renegade (at least to those who live in the Celestial Court). It's believed that Sun Wu Kong's creation by the author of the book, is heavily influenced by the Hindu monkey god, Hanuman. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race as '''Wu Kong' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Tenma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Hakaishin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Pierrot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Survivor: Genma Race *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race as '''Wu Kong' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Wu Kong can be obtained by evolving a Hanuman at level 50. Unlike Kurama and Queen Mab, since Hanuman can only be obtained by evolving Onkot and he never appears in any normal battle (Genma and Fury race demons never responds to negotiation in battle anyway), making Wu Kong the only demon in the game which requires secondary evolution to obtain. Save for the Fiend demons, Wu Kong has the above average resistance attributes including immunity to physics without weakness (the other being Girimehkala). The only hindrance of his usefulness is that his repertoire of skills lacks any magic spell. The only way to redeem it is to fuse an Onkot with some magic spell (Elec spell is recommended against Rangda) and retain those spells during level up until Wu Kong succeeds them. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery wu kong.png|Wu Kong as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Seiten LB 3.PNG|Seiten Taisei as it appears in Last Bible III Seiten Taisei3.PNG|Seiten Taisei in Majin Tensei II wukong.png|Seiten Taisei as seen in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_18_31089.png|Wu Kong as seen in Devil Survivor 2 Seitentaisei.jpg|Seiten Taisei alternate artwork Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Tenma Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fury Race Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Destroyer Race Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Lust Arcana Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons